Teaching Feeiling DxD (Viviendo con mi esclava)
by Deker
Summary: Su nombre es Hyudou Issei, es un medico forense el cual tiene un pasado peculiar, tambien es un demonio, un dia uno de sus pcientes vendra con sus agradecimientos pagando lo que a echo por el, pero aquella paga a Issei le cambiara la vida por siempre
1. Chapter 1

…

Teaching Feeiling DxD (Viviendo con mi esclava)

…

Prologo: POV ISSEI

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Hyudou Issei, actual Seerkiyuitei, peón de Rías… bueno ya no, Tengo 21 años de edad, para un demonio reencarnado es muy joven esa edad pero para un humano es considerable adulto, bueno, les contare un poco de mi vida, de cómo llegamos a ser marido y mujer, cuando tenía 17 años estaba en la preparatoria privada de Kuoh, mi ambición en esos tiempos era tener mi propio Harem, pero mi reputación ahí era de un pervertido, todo cambio un día que conocí a Yuuma amano, mi primera novia, la cual me asesino, reviví por mi esposa Rías Gremory, quien me revivió como su esclavo y peón, al principio todos me veían como el hermanito tonto, un di a su ex prometido Raiser Phoenix quería llevarla de vuelta al inframundo, ella se opuso y para ganar su libertad entro en un Raiting Game de la nobleza gremory contra la nobleza Phoenix, tuvimos 10 días para prepararnos, pero al final perdimos, yo recibí una golpiza ese día, pero a los 2 días fui a interrumpir su ceremonia de compromiso, reclamando a Rías, retando a Raiser en un duelo 1vs1, claro, tenía mis As bajo la manga, tenía un crucifijo, agua bendita y por 10 segundo el dragón emperador Rojo me prestó su armadura a cambio de mi brazo derecho, gracias a eso obtuve la victoria y el primer beso de Rías, días pasaron y hubo un problema con las espadas sacras, las cuales Kobabiel quería tener para desatar una nueva guerra entre las facciones, revelando el secreto de que dios murió, fue vencido por mi rival, el dragón emperador blanco, después de eso enfrentamos a Loki con el martillo de thor, vi por primera vez a Gran Rojo, enfrentamos a la brigada del caos, enfrentamos a Shamael, morí y reviví con el cuerpo de la carne del Gran Rojo y la bendición de ophis, demasiadas cosas pasaron, sé que no eh sido tan detallista con lo de mi vida, pero quiero contar lo que más me importa, ya en la graduación de los de tercero me pare en el escenario del Gimnasio, mediante el micrófono le propuse matrimonio a Rías, recuerdo como ella lloraba de alegría y corrió a abrazarme, todas las chics del clan Gremory estaban tristes, puesto que ellas también se enamoraron de mi, pero lo siento mucho, mi corazón le pertenece a Rías, la ceremonia se llevo a cabo en el inframundo, los lideres y gente de las facciones vinieron a ver, Rías se veía muy hermosa con ese vestido, fue el día mas feliz de mi vida…

También me gradué de Kuoh, inicie mis estudios en su universidad, decidí estudiar medicina, puesto que estaba interesado en cierta forma con esa rama de la ciencia, Rías y yo compramos un departamento en donde vivir, era muy lujoso ya que lo pagaron sus papas, ella estudiaba pedagogía, puesto que quería ser maestra de Kínder, ella y yo íbamos cada mañana a esa universidad, tal vez era un año menor que ella, pero ir a la universidad juntos hacia que estuviéramos unidos, un día mirábamos las televisión hasta que paso un comercial de pañales, a Rías le brillaban los ojos, un día le pregunte que quería de regalo, ya que iba a hacer navidad, ella con una cara roja y nervios en sus palabras, dijo que quería…Un bebe

Los días pasaban y Rías le crecía la pancita, puesto que íbamos a concebir a un bebe, ella quería que fuera niña, siempre pasábamos por la tienda de ropa, en el apartado de bebes, me acuerdo de sus expresiones de emoción al ver la ropa de bebe, hasta el baby shower se le hizo.

Los 9 mese habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando se le rompió la bolsa, fue volando al hospital literalmente, porque me puse la armadura y volé al hospital mas cercano, hay la estaban tratando, yo solo podía esperar en la habitación de espera, cuando el doctor salía me dio una noticia que me impacto, el bebe se perdió, sentía como que me rompía, unas lagrimas me salieron de los ojos, al ver el cuarto de Rías, estaba llorando a lagrima viva, lo único que podía hacer era consolarla, la perdida de nuestro primer hijo admito que fue un gran dolor.

Los días pasaban, Rías no quería comer, ya no iba a la universidad, Grafya vino a nuestro departamento, a cuidar a Rías, ella me dijo que no me preocupe por mi esposa, debo seguir con mis estudios, y así fue , estuve estudiando duramente, pero el estado de ánimo de Rías también me preocupaba, un día regrese a la casa, grafía de había dejado una nota de que fue a comprar víveres y no tardaba mucho en venir, fui al cuarto de Rías a ver como estaba, estaba ahí dormida, realmente extrañaba verla reír de nuevo que me vuelva a llamar Issei, que me vuelva a abrazar como antes, me siento en la orilla de su cama mientras la veía dormir, al tocar su mejilla, estaba fría, oh mierda, me puse a revisar su pulso como en las practicas de la universidad, su corazón… no palpitaba, Grafya al llegar me vio llorando así que se alarmo y llamo a los maous y a la nobleza gremory, era demasiado tarde, el diagnostico de un doctor decía que ella murió de la tristeza, su cuerpo al no alimentarse correctamente y no dormir lo que le faltaba, le causo la muerte, al igual que la depresión en la que callo, esa misma tarde perdí a mi esposa…

Grafya me decía que tenía que ser fuerte, era fácil decirlo pero es más difícil de lo que uno piensa, sentí que todo mi mundo se derrumbaba, al ver su tumba, me dolía, me quemaba, era una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar, estos días en la universidad, buenos los que me quedaban, los aproveche al máximo, no debía derrumbarme del todo, me gradué de la universidad, obteniendo mi título de médico forense, eso de ser el héroe de las facciones me quedaba chico así que renuncie a ser un héroe de nuevo, a lo último que me concierne, me mude a otra ciudad, bueno, es un pueblo donde instale una clínica, ahí es donde empecé a trabajar, viví así tranquilamente alejándome de los malos recuerdos, hubo un accidente donde salve a un hombre el cual dijo que me agradecería después, así es como estuve viviendo mis días, como un simple medico, y así planeo seguir viviendo mis 9,979 años de vida

FIN POV ISSEI

POV NORMAL

Eran las 3:00 de la tarde, hoy no había un paciente al cual atender así que Issei regreso a su casa, se encontraba sentado mirando la tele, llamaron a la puerta, Issei no tenía ninguna visita registrada, así fue a ver quién es.

Al abrir la puerta vio que era un hombre de mediana edad, que vestía de traje y de un sombrero extraño

-Buenas tardes Doctor Issei, ¿Me recuerda?, me salvo la vida en el pasado-

Issei le miro la cara intentando recordar a ese hombre, Issei tenía un vago recuerdo de el

-Está bien si no lo recuerda, puesto que fue hace mucho tiempo que me salvo cuando me desmaye en aquel incidente en las afueras de la cuidad, a pesar de que si involucraba tendría problemas, me pregunto si así actúa naturalmente un doctor, me disculpo de no haberle agradecido como se es debido, pasaba por aquí así que pensé en venir a darle mis agradecimientos-

Issei pensaba sospechosamente de él.

-¿Quiere algo de te?- le pregunto Issei

-Oh no, así está bien, no planeo tomar demasiado tiempo, por favor acepte esto, en ese momento no podía pagarle nada pero por ahora puedo pagarle el tratamiento-

Inmediatamente, el hombre le dio un sobre a Issei, el cual lo abrió para mirar su contenido, dentro del había mucho dinero, más de lo que un paciente pagaría por el tratamiento

-Vaya esto sí que es mucho-

Issei se había sorprendido por la cantidad de dinero en el sobre

-Mi pago se retraso hasta el momento, así que por favor considérelo como una disculpa, por favor acéptelo, tengo algo más que traje conmigo, pero… ¿Puedo entrar, para que lo discutamos?-

-A si claro adelante- decía Issei abriéndole paso para que el hombre pudiera entrar

-Como podría esperarse de usted doctor… ¡Oye ven aquí!-

Aquel hombre dirigió su voz hacia la puerta y entra una chica de más o menos 1.20 de estatura, por su apariencia tendría unos 15 años, además de tener unas cicatrices, tenía el pelo como negro decolorado y sus ojos azules opacos, Issei empezó a extrañarle todo esto

-Vera, un hombre rico murió en un accidente recientemente, no tenia parientes cercanos por lo que los funcionarios públicos, familiares y amigos se llevaron todo lo que el tenia, gracias a algunos contactos, fui capaz de conseguir cosas útiles de él, pero también me dieron algunas problemáticas-

Decía aquel hombre tranquilo, al decir problemáticas Issei dirigió su mirada a la chica

-Si, ella es una de ellas, ahora no soy más que un humilde comerciante, mi lema es comprar, vender y no quedarme con nada, así que me la dieron para que me deshiciera de ella pero… Cuando se trata de la compra y venta de personas, es más fácil cuando alguien es útil, pero es casi imposible encontrar comprador para un objeto como este, si apresuro las cosas podría perder dinero, pensaba en hacer algo estúpido como dársela a alguien que la quisiera para acostarse con ella o usarla como saco de box pero… yo también tengo algo de paciencia y compasión, quería evitar tener problemas pero no conocía a nadie que pudiese hacerse cargo de ella. Estaba haciendo negocios por la ciudad cuando recordé que usted me había salvado la vida en una ocasión, cuando llegue pude comprobar que podía cuidarse usted solito y ya sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero me dio la sensación de que usted estaba un poco…solo-

Eso era verdad, Issei desvió la mirada levemente, después de la muerte de Rías el no volvió a intimar con alguien a menos que fueran asuntos de trabajo, ni siquiera tenía pocos amigos, los pocos que le quedaban los alejo por problemas personales, así que está un poco acostumbrado a dormir solo.

-Ya sé que es un poco repentino pero ¿Qué me dice?, ¿podría aceptar a la chica verdad?-

Issei se lo pensó, no podía aceptar a un desconocido en su casa, pero esa chica, parecía estar sola, tenía una mirada perdida, además si la rechazaba, el hombre podría venderla a gente involucrada en la trata blanca o peor, podrían utilizarla los que trafican órganos humanos, pero bueno, Issei tomo una decisión

-Me quedare con la chica – respondió Issei

-¡Si es así! Nos ayudara tanto a mí como a esta chica, ella es una esclava sin ningún familiar, podría ayudarle en la casa o si usted tiene ese tipo de preferencias ´puede tratarla como su juguete, no hay nadie quien se oponga, si quiere saber más sobre ella le puede preguntar.

Como su juguete, si Issei fuera el de antes se desangraría por la oferta y la aceptaría, pero el ya ha madurado así que no le atrae para nada ese tipo de usos.

-Entonces debería marcharme… Una vez más gracias por haberme salvado la vida ese día-

Y sin decir más el hombre se marcho dejando a Issei y a la chica a solos

-Encantada de conocerlo, mi nombre es Sylvie, muchas gracias por aceptarme, no puedo hacer trabajos pesados, pero creo que puedo hacer cualquier tarea simple que me ordene, de cualquier forma a mi anterior amo gustaba más de oír mis grito, por favor… sea gentil-

-Bueno pásate a la sala- decía Issei

La chica llego y se arrodillo en la alfombra de la mesa, Issei fue a su escritorio, tenía que terminar de pasar os expedientes médicos de los pacientes a un folder, después tenía que terminar de escribir unas recetas medicas para la gente que está en tratamiento

Después de varias horas de trabajo dieron las 7:00, Issei se levanto para preparar la cena, al llegar a la sala, vio que aquella chica seguía en el sillón sin moverse, Issei estaba un poco asustado, podría jurar parecía un maniquí si no fuera porque parpadea

-Este… ¿Qué estás haciendo Sylvie?-

Ok esa pregunta fue tonta, para empezar ella estaba ahí por horas sin moverse

-Nada amo-

Después de decir eso ella desvió la mirada a la nada, Issei estaba más asustado, así que él se fue a la cocina

-Vaya así que ahora tendré que cocinar para 2 personas de ahora en adelante-

En un rato después Issei tenía la mesa preparada, así que llamo a Sylvie la cual no tardo mucho en llegar, le dijo que se sentara

-Amo… ¿Está bien que yo coma sin que me haya gritado o regañado?

Issei se extraño ante ese comentario, en frente de ella se encontraba un plato con la comida de hoy

-Amo… ¿Va a venir alguien de visita?, entonces creo que debería esconderme-

 _(Vaya parece que ella no se da cuenta que la comida es para ella)_ pensaba Issei

-No Sylvie esta es tu comida- decía Issei

-Ummm… ¿Está bien que yo coma esto? Mi anterior dueño solo me daba pan y agua de comer, así que no me molestaría comer lo mismo- decía esta chica con nervios en sus palabras

-Sylvie se esta enfriando- respondió Issei

-Bueno… entonces…Gracias por la comida-

Dicho esto Sylvie agarro su tenedor torpemente y comía su comida con nervios, Issei comía y se limitaba a mirar a la chica, pareciera que es la primera comida que le dan, a lo que sintió pena

Después de un rato ambos acabaron de merendar

-Amo… esta es la primera vez que como una comida deliciosa, y es la primera vez que como hasta llenarme, de verdad muchas gracias-

No pareciera que mintiera, Issei lo sabe ya que su mirada lo dice todo

-No te preocupes Sylvie, ahora eres mi responsabilidad- dijo Issei levantando los paltos para ir a lavarlos

-Amo-

-¿Si?-

-Donde voy a dormir-

Issei recordó que había un cuarto extra, lo usa en caso de que haya un paciente en urgencias así que se lo dio

-Puedes dormir en esta habitación- dijo Issei señalando la cama-

-Amo… ¿Enserio tengo permiso para dormir aquí? No me molestaría dormir en el suelo-

Issei no le gustaba las cosas que decía Sylvie, supuso que fue tratada de la peor manera

-No importa, usa esta habitación-

-Amo-

-Que-

-¿Qué va a pasar conmigo ahora?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Usted me va a hacer cosas malas?-

Ok Issei estaba más confundido por las palabras de Sylvie, ella debe de pensar que hay un motivo oculto detrás de la forma que está siendo tratada

-Sylvie, yo jamás haría algo como eso- decía Issei mirándola a los ojos

-¿E-enserio?, no me importaría sufrir cosas dolorosas si el amo lo desea, mi anterior amo desfrutaba oyéndome gritar de dolor, voy a hacer cualquier cosa para ayudar, estoy bien con un poco de comida, así que por favor, tenga piedad

- _(No parece confiar por completo en lo que dije)-_ pensaba Issei

-Ah… lo siento mucho…Um, buenas noches Amo-

Dicho esto Issei se retiro a su habitación, se había recostado sobre su cama, estaba un poco confundido por todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy, aunque esta es su nueva responsabilidad, tiene miedo, de perder otra responsabilidad, aun sabiendo que no es culpable por la muerte de su hijo o de Rías, no puede evitar sentirse así, al voltear al lado derecho de la cama, se encontraba una foto de Rías.

-Ojala estuvieras aquí, no sabes la falta que me has hecho en estos años-

Y finalmente Issei se dormido con un lagrima en su ojo…

Mañana será otro día…

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR: BUENO ESTE MI PRIMER FANFIC EN TODO FANFICTION ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, NOS LEEMOS EN LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACION**

 **SALUDOS**

 **/DEKER/**


	2. Chapter 2

…

 **TEACHING FEEILING DXD (VIVIENDO CON MI ESCLAVA)**

…

 _-Issei espera a dónde vas-_

 _-solo ve al escenario a las 11:30 de la noche-_

 _Estamos en una noche cualquiera, en la escuela preparatoria de Kuoh, nuestro héroe Hyudou Issei estaba en lo que era la fiesta de graduación de la prepa, esta noche lo tenía todo calculado._

 _Issei fue a donde se encontraba el DJ de la fiesta, después de una charla con él, el DJ puso una canción para que las parejas bailaran lento, miro el reloj, era justamente la hora en la que cito a Rías, pero fue su sorpresa que todas las chicas del club del ocultismo la hayan seguido._

 _-Rías, y ellas que- pregunto Issei un poco confundido_

 _-Me siguieron para ver que tramabas- decía Rías un poco molesta_

 _-Ara ¿No creíste que te dejaríamos sola con Issei o si Rías?- decía Akeno con su típica sonrisa_

 _-Es cierto, no te dejaremos a solas con Issei-san- decía Asia de forma autoritaria mientras abrazaba el brazo de Issei_

 _-Eh… chica, quiero estar solo con Rías- decía Issei_

 _-¿Eh?- dijeron todas al unisonó_

 _-Ven Rías- decía Issei desprendiéndose del brazo de Asia mientras extendía su mano a Rías_

 _-Si- Rías tomo la mano de Issei y fue con él a la pista de baile_

 _Las demás chicas miraban un poco dolidas la escena, solo podían observar la a la pareja bailando_

 _ **(CANCION: LET ME LOVE YOU-SCHOOL DAYS)**_

 _Rías e Issei se miraban a los ojos, en ese momento es como si el tiempo se parara, estaban en su mundo, podían oír sus respiraciones, el tacto de sus manos era lo que los mantenía en este mundo, un brillo especial salía en los ojos de ambos, su coordinación en ese momento era igual, si Issei parpadeaba, Rías parpadeaba, si el sonreía ella también lo hacía, pero Issei preparaba algo mas_

 _-Rías-_

 _-Si Issei-_

 _-Gracias por existir, gracias. Gracias por haberte fijado en un pervertido que antes no tenía un motivo por el cual vivir, gracias por dejarme disfrutar de tu presencia, de tu mirada y tu sonrisa, por mirarme y por hablarme. Gracias por estar contigo, por hacerme vivir de ti, por provocar la ilusión que lleva tu nombre al pronunciarlo, gracias por elegirme, por dejarme ser tu acompañante, elegirme para caminar juntos por la vida, elegirme para sentir o que es el amor. Gracias por respirar, mirar, caminar, hablar, despertar, sonreír, escuchar… Gracias por existir. Gracias por dejarme amarte Rías Gremory, no me quiero separar de tu lado nunca más, quiero estar siempre contigo, por eso…-_

 _Issei se separo de Rías para tomarla de la mano y yendo al escenario con ella, una vez en el escenario, el DJ le paso un micrófono a Issei, después saco una caja negra mientras se arrodillaba, Rías solo podía quedarse mirando ya que sabía que significaba eso, todos los presentes de la fiesta voltearon a ver la acción del castaño, el cual comenzó a hablar por el micrófono_

 _-Rías Gremory… aquí delante de todos, te pido que compartas cada día de tu vida conmigo, cada sentimiento que tienes conmigo, cada problema que tengas podrás compartirlo, cada buena noticia podrás festejarla conmigo, solo por un pequeño favor-_

 _En eso Issei abrió la caja, que tenía un anillo de diamante, pequeño pero significativo para ella ya que sabía que significaba_

 _-¿Te casarías conmigo?-_

 _El mundo se cayó por un momento, esperando la respuesta de la pelirroja_

 _-SI, SI, SI, SI, SI, SI ACEPTO- Gritaba de emoción mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos de Issei, Issei correspondió al abrazo, se oyeron aplausos por el gimnasio, se miraron a los ojos y dejaron que sus labios se juntaran en un beso de amor._

 _Todo se volvía blanco_

…

-¿Um?, ¿fue… otro sueño no?-

Issei había soñado con el momento que le propuso matrimonio a Rías Gremory, eran momentos felices ara él, dio una ligera sonrisa al recordar-

 _-_ _ **(**_ _No olvidare ese momento, Rías… ese recuerdo siempre estará en mi mente…)-_

 _*Sniff...sniff*_

Issei cayó en lágrimas, se tapo con una almohada la cara y grito en ella mientras lloraba, puede que Issei haya soportado el dolor, pero eso no quiere decir que la partida de Rías haya dejado de haberle afectado

Un rato después…

Issei se dirigía a la sala, de pie se encontraba Sylvie esperándolo

-Buenos días Amo- decía Sylvie mientras hacia una leve reverencia

-Buenos días, en un momento hare el desayuno así que quédate aquí- dijo Issei

-Como ordene Amo- decía Sylvie mientras se sentaba en la alfombra del sillón

Issei se dirigía a la cocina, cogía los utensilios que utilizaría el día de hoy, Sylvie antes de que el preparara el desayuno jaloneo de la manga de Issei

-Maestro… vera… como su esclava mínimo debo hacer algo, no puedo quedarme sentada mientras usted hace todo, soy una esclava no un huésped así que por favor, déjeme ayudarle-

Issei estaba sorprendido, ella quería ayudarle. Normalmente a él no le molestaría hacer todo pero de seguro ella insistiría con este tema.

-Bueno… podrías ayudarme con las tareas domesticas- dijo Issei

-Si, ahora en adelante lavare los trastes y la ropa, daré lo mejor de mí- decía Sylvie

-Bueno. Vuelve a la sala, el desayuno estará pronto- decía Issei mientras regresaba su atención a la estufa pero antes de que ella se fuera puso la detuvo

-Sylvie… esto… ¿Por qué tienes esas cicatrices?… sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero tenía curiosidad- preguntaba mirando a otro lado

\- Estas cicatrices fueron causadas por químicos que fueron vertidos en mi… no me gustaría recordar eso- decía Sylvie sin expresión alguna

-¿Y no te duelen? Si ese fuera el caso podría vendarlas-

-No es necesario ya que me las hicieron hace mucho tiempo-

-Bueno, ya ve a la sala-

Después de un rato Issei preparo huevos con tocino

-Sylvie a comer- decía Issei mientras ponía los platos sobre la mesa

-Si… Gracias por la comida- decía Sylvie mientras comenzaba a comer

Issei al ver a Sylvie sentarse recordó… que ese lugar era en el que Rías. No supo cómo explicarlo pero sentía una gran furia, nadie pero nadie podía profanar el recuerdo de Rías

-¡EN ESE LUGAR NO!-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Issei se levanto hacia el lugar de Sylvie y empujándole haciéndola caer el suelo, Issei parecía querer matarle, con una mirada tan fría fumigaba a Sylvie con la mirada, Sylvie asustada se arrincono en una esquina de la casa mientras lloraba, Issei se dio cuenta de esto, sentía que actuó sin pensar, solo fue un lugar ¿No?

-Sylvie…yo…lo siento- decía Issei mientras se acercaba

-No… maestro…por favor no me haga daño… me dijo… que no me haría daño…- decía Sylvie entre sollozos

Issei nos sabia que hacer, se había comportado agresivamente con su nueva responsabilidad, no sabía qué hacer para disculparse, solo fue un impulso, solo fue eso…

…

El desayuno fue incomodo, Sylvie comía con miedo en caso de que Issei le hiciera algo malo, Issei por su parte no le gustaba que Sylvie le mirara como alguien que le haría daño, se supone que debe verlo como alguien con quien vivir, pero su actitud decía lo contrario, era domingo, día de descanso.

Unos minutos después del desayuno Issei se encontraba guardando unos documentos, ya que planeaba salir con Sylvie, porque, hace un rato la vio mirando por la ventana, así que pensaba que nunca había salido a explorar los exteriores, además podía aprovechar esa salida para pedirle perdón a Sylvie.

-Sylvie- gritaba Issei parado en la puerta

En las escaleras se oían los pasos de Sylvie, pero ella asomo la cabeza como escondiéndose de Issei

-S-si Amo- decía Sylvie temblando

-Pues… prepárate ya que vamos a salir-

-Vamos a salir ¿Está bien que yo le acompañe?- preguntaba Sylvie saliendo de su "Escondite"

-Si vamos- decía Issei, Sylvie no se negó y fue detrás de Issei

Ya en la calle, Issei tenía puesto un suéter azul, pantalones de mezclilla negros al igual que sus zapatos, Sylvie vestía un trapo café, ambos pasaban por la plaza, Sylvie miraba de un lugar a otro ya que todo era nuevo para ella, a Issei le causo un poco de gracia ver las reacciones de Sylvie, buscaba un solo lugar, el cual había encontrado.

Al entrar se denotaba un montón de prendas extravagantes, la mayoría de mujer, después aparecía una mujer rubia de ojos rojos con un busto muy… ¿Notable?

-Buenos días Aurelia- decía Issei saludando a aquella mujer

-Buenos días Dr. Hyudou, que milagro que viene por aquí- Respondía Aurelia

-Bueno necesito un favor pequeño- decía Issei señalando a Sylvie con la mirada

-Es tu nueva novia ¿No? Y yo pensé que te quedarías soltero para siempre- decía Aurelia

-No es mi novia, solo cuido de ella, me ayudaras ¿Si o no?- responde el castaño

-Bien lo hare, pequeña acompáñame- decía Aurelia tratando de jalar del brazo a Sylvie, pero la pequeña vio un poco preocupada a Issei.

-No te preocupes, tengo su permiso así que vamos- dijo llevándose a Sylvie

Tras unos minutos la pequeña se sentía confundida, puesto que aquella mujer le había puesto a probarse un centenar de vestidos, ropa interior, calzados, sombreros y de más, no es que le moleste probarse tanta ropa, solo que ser el hecho de atención le asustaba de cierta manera.

Después de 1 hora de cambios de ropa, Issei se encontraba en un sillón leyendo un manga llamado "The new vocaloid", oyó unos paso y naturalmente volteo a ver a donde era el origen del sonido

-Y que tal le queda-

Sylvie vestía una ropa casual (No se describir) la cual se le veía muy bien

-Le queda perfecto- dijo Issei con una sonrisa

-Como es de cortesía por tu nueva acompañante va gratis- Sentencio Aurelia

-No podría aceptar mínimo quiero pagarte- decía Issei sacando su billetera, pero Aurelia la cierra

-Dije cortesía- dijo

-Bueno, gracias por todo Aurelia, nos vemos otro día- respondió el castaño saliendo con Sylvie de la tienda.

Mientras caminaba con Sylvie por la plaza, Issei logro divisar un café así que decidió entrar con ella. El ambiente era extraño, extraño porque una camarera del lugar parecía borracha, por la forma en que se movía pero la bandeja que tenia nunca se caía, ella diviso a Issei y a Sylvie así que fue a atenderlos

-Hooolaaaa, mesa pa dos ¿No?, síganme- decía aquella chica con una expresión alegre, así que ambos siguieron a aquella chica.

Y se encontraban mirando las cartas, Issei quería un café.

-Oye Sylvie que vas a pe…-

Pudo notar como Sylvie miraba unos Hot cakes que un cliente había pedido, así que opto por pedir eso.

-¿Y ya van a ordenar?- decía la camarera

-Yo quiero un café y para ella tráeme unos Hot Cakes- dijo Issei

Después de tomar la orden se quedaron en sentados en un silencio incomodo, Issei comenzó la plática, comenzó por lo que principalmente LA TRAJE

-Sylvie, quiero disculparme por mi agresión hacia ti en la mañana, de verdad jamás fue mi intención dañarte- decía Issei captando la atención de Sylvie quien no ha dicho nada en todo el día

-No Amo, yo debo disculparme, de seguro hice algo malo que al amo no le gusto- respondió rápidamente pero fue calada por Issei quien acaricio su cabeza

-Tu jamás harías algo que me moleste- dijo Issei -¿Me perdonas?-

-Si el amo desea que lo perdone lo hare- decía Sylvie relajada ya que Issei movía su mano y despeinaba a Sylvie

-Su pedido llego- decía la camarera interrumpiendo a los 2

-Gracias-

-Vaya ¿Enserio puedo comer esto?- Responde Sylvie

-Adelante-

-Entonces…gracias por la comida amo-

Y así la tarde fue agradable, Issei había reparado lo que ocasiono en la mañana, mas tarde llegaron a casa para solo recostarse pero antes de dormir…

-Amo-

-¿SI?-

-Muchas gracias por la comida y la ropa, aunque no me la merezca, le estaré agradecida- decía Sylvie haciendo una pequeña sonrisa pero borrándola rápidamente a la expresión neutra que suele tener.

Issei acaricio la cabeza de Sylvie

-No es nada, me haces pasar un tiempo agradable Sylvie, algo que hace tiempo no hacía, aunque ya es hora de dormir-

-Entiendo… entonces… hasta mañana Amo- dijo Sylvie dirigiéndose a su cuarto

Issei ya se recostaba en su cama mirando el techo recordando la tarde que paso con Sylvie

-Sin duda, hace mucho que no me divertía ni un poco-

Y cerró los ojos para tomar un merecido descanso

…

Mañana será otro día

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR: GRACIAS A LOS COMENTARIOS QUE EH RECIBIDO Y AGRADEZCO A LA GENTE QUE ESTA APOYANDO EL FIC, ESPEREN LAS SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACION**

 **SALUDOS**

 **/ DEKER /**


	3. Chapter 3

…

 **TEACHING FEELING DXD**

…

 _-Issei, Issei- decía Rías mientras saltaba de su asiento_

 _-¿Mande?- pregunto Hyudou_

 _-¿Ya llegamos?- pregunto la pelirroja muy entusiasmada_

 _-Ya casi- le respondió el castaño_

 _Nos encontramos en la pareja conformada por Issei y Rías, el castaño y la pelirroja estaban dentro de un auto que el castaño conducía, Issei planeaba una sorpresa para su prometida, pasaron 3 meses desde que Hyudou Issei le propuso matrimonio a Rías, la boda ya no tardaba en hacerse presente, faltaban a lo mucho 3 semanas para que la boda diera inicio, por obviedad la familia Gremory se ocupa de todo eso._

 _En el viaje Issei la había llevado a las a fueras de Kuoh donde había un bosque, ahí estaba la sorpresa, de repente Issei se detuvo_

 _-Muy bien Rías ya vamos a llegar así que por favor quiero que cierres los ojos- dijo Issei dándole una venda a Issei, ella se la puso, una vez puesta Issei arranco de nuevo el automóvil y siguió un buen tramo de camino, hasta que se estaciono en una casa en el bosque, por fuera era blanca y tenía 2 pisos._

 _-Bien llegamos-_

 _Rías iba a quitarse la venda de la cara pero Issei la detuvo_

 _-Aun no eh dicho que te la quites- dijo con una ligera risilla_

 _Entraron a aquella casa hasta llegar al interior de ella, una vez en el centro, Issei le destapo los ojos_

 _-Esta es tu sorpresa-_

 _Rías abrió los ojos, noto que estaban en una hermosa casa, la casa era muy espaciosa, tenia sillones de piel y en medio de ellos había una mesa de cristal, el piso estaba alfombrado, un comedor de madera de roble, las paredes eran de color blanco, también se encontraba un televisor de 45 pulgadas y un baño (No soy bueno describiendo casas)_

 _-Issei…-_

 _Rías volteo para poder besarle a Issei, el rápidamente le correspondió, después de 5 segundos se separaron para mirarse con una sonrisa_

 _-No puedo creer que por fin podamos cumplir mi sueño de vivir de vivir juntos oficialmente como una pareja- decía Rías con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos_

 _-Y eso que falta mucho por venir- decía Issei. Ven, te mostrare el resto de la casa- dijo tomándola de la mano y subiendo a la parte de arriba de la casa por las escaleras, el primer cuarto de la parte de arriba tenía un 2 baño, el siguiente cuarto era un pequeño centro de entretenimiento, el cual tenía una pantalla de 45 pulgadas y una Play Station X conectada (La PlayStation X no existe pero así quiero imaginar que así se llamara) El 3 cuarto era una cama de huéspedes y la ultima tenía una cama matrimonial, de colcha roja y almohadas de color blanco, en las esquinas de la cama habían postes de madera sosteniendo un pequeño techo de igual material que protegía la cama, y unas cortinas de seda rosa sostenidas por los pilares._

 _-Issei…-_

 _-Aquí será donde dormiremos una vez que nos casemos- dijo Issei abrazando por atrás a Rías_

 _Ella solo volteo a verle, con unos ojos de deseo, abrazo a Issei, el repitió la acción de Rías, después le dio un beso cargado de lujuria siendo correspondida por el castaño, ella salto enganchando sus piernas con el torso de Issei mientras le seguía besando, en la recostó en la cama, se separaron por la falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos_

 _-Te amo Issei, quiero que estemos juntos por siempre_

 _-Así será_

 _Y siguieron besándose apasionadamente_

 _Todo se torno blanco_

…

*Beep* *Beep*

-¿Uh?-

El sonido de la alarma sonaba en la habitación, lo que significaba que ya eran las 5:30 de la madrugada.

-Jeja y pensar que esta casa es la misma que hemos compartido Rías- decía susurrando Issei para sí mismo

-Ya era lunes por la mañana, eso significaba que una jornada nueva de trabajo le esperaba, llevaba repitiendo la misma rutina durante un año, se levantaba, desayunaba, se iba a trabajar de 7 am a 3 pm, llegar a casa, comer, leer o ver la televisión, cenar y finalmente dormir, aunque antes no era así, con Rías hacia mas actividades tanto en el día como en la noche, los desayunos eran más animados, los pasatiempos eran varios, jamás se aburría.

Pero todo tenía un fin.

-Tan solo paso un año de tu partida y yo no te eh podido olvidar aun-

Efectivamente, Issei jamás pudo olvidar a Rías, si volteábamos a la izquierda, había un tocador que no era usado por Issei, pertenecía a Rías, ahora, si fijamos como duerme nuestro castaño, se duerme del lado derecho de la cama, dejando libre el lado izquierdo, Rías antes solía dormir de ese lado.

Issei se levanto con pereza de su cama, se dirigía al baño con la intención de darse una ducha, su ropa planchada estaba ya, solo le faltaba un aseo personal.

Al entrar a la bañera sentía como la tensión se iba, osos sueños los soñó 2 veces, intuyo que querían darle un mensaje ¿O porque soñaría con eso de nuevo? ¿Tal vez la soledad y el recuerdo de Rías eran cada vez mas persistentes?

Se relajaba poco a poco cuando sentía el agua caliente impactando su piel, una d las cosas es que ya no era tan presionado por una razón

Sylvie

La recibió hace 2 semanas, por lo que lleva 15 días junto con ella, cuando ella entro por primera vez a la casa tenia, vestía unos trapos viejos de color café y llevaba siempre una mirada perdida sin expresión.

Cuando la recogió lo hizo primero por pena, pero como ha pasado tiempo con ella, sentía un gran cariño hacia ella, puesto que bien juntos, era una gran responsabilidad, porque al aceptarla, aceptaba que otra persona viviría en el mismo techo que él, compartiría mismo alimentos que él, misma mesa y misma ropa… bueno no misma ropa no pero si comprarla.

Ahora Sylvie durante estas 2 semanas se convirtió en una persona en la cual confiar.

Al terminar de ducharse se seco rápidamente, poniéndose una camisa azul junto con una corbata roja junto con unos pantalones negros. Dirigiéndose a la cocina para comer un desayuno el cual se lo acabo rápidamente, se dirigió al baño para lavarse los dientes, subió a las escaleras para ir a su oficina y recoger algunos expedientes médicos, empacándolos todos en sus portafolios, se dirigía a la salida, pero algo paso por su cabeza…

Sylvie aun son sabia de su partida

Saco una hoja de papel y un pluma para dejarle un pequeño recado a la pequeña, se dirigió con paso apresurado a la habitación de Sylvie, la cual ocupaba el cuarto de huéspedes.

Entro cuidadosamente sin hacer ruido para no despertarla, ahí estaba ella, tan frágil, tan inocente se veía, dejo el recado en el mueble del lado izquierdo de la cama, se hubiera ido de no ser porque al verla, vio tanta pureza, la vio tan… vulnerable, esos pensamientos rondaban por el medico

-(Se ve tan linda cuando duerme)- pensaba Issei dándole una ligera sonría mientras acariciaba lentamente la mejilla de Sylvie, después se agito la cabeza levemente

.

-(Pero que cosas estoy pensando, me debo ir al trabajo ya)- dijo cortando el contacto de su mano con la mejilla de la pequeña, salió de la casa yendo hasta su auto e irse.

…

Eran ya las 7 de la mañana, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de cierta chica quien comenzaba a despertar, al abrir los ojos sentía como la luz le lastimaba por lo que entrecerró los ojos por inercia mientras se acostumbraba a la luz del sol, volteo hacia todos lados dirigiendo su mirada por cierto papel que estaba en su recamara en el mueble, siempre volteaba a todos lados y tocaba la cama para asegurarse de lo que está viviendo no fuera solo un sueño.

Sylvie, desde que era niña vivió como una esclava para aquí hombre que menciono el comerciante a Issei, tenia sirvientes para todas la cosas, para mantener limpia la casa, para hacer la comida, para dar mantenimiento al jardín o para hacerle compañía durante sus salidas.

Pero ella tenía otro tipo de uso, el hombre la usaba para su diversión, y no, no hablo de perversiones hablo de maltratos.

L golpeaba, pellizcaba, escupía, pateaba, gritaba, siempre con un látigo la maltratada, siempre le pegaba en donde cayera, en la cara, la mano, el pie, donde cayera, con tal de oírla gritar. Un día para poder oírla gritar más fuerte, virtio acido en ciertas partes del cuerpo, ella a pesar de sus gritos y suplicas el hombre jamás se contuvo, como resultado le dejo unas cicatrices imposibles de quitar.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que no importaba si lloraba o reía, su destino fuer marcado, jamás saldría de aquí, y ella no tuvo más que otra que aceptarlo.

Pero todo cambio aquel día

El día en donde el amo de ella muro en un accidente automovilístico, al parecer estaba ebrio y no se fijo que otro auto se había detenido derrenpete.

Todas las pertenencias y sirvientes de la casa fueron subastados, un hombre alcanzo a compara algo de vasijas, cuadros a… y a Sylvie, ese hombre entrego a todas las cosas a aquel comerciante extraño.

Tiempo paso y había vendido todas las cosas que consiguió, todo menos Sylvie, de ciudad en ciudad viajo con el hombre extraña, hasta que se estacionaron el bosque de Kuoh, ahí estaba una casa blanca, cuando el hombre fue a tocar, atendió aquel hombre que cambiaria la vida de ella para siempre

Ese hombre era Hyudou Issei

Cuando ella empezó a vivir con él se dio cuenta que no todas las personas son iguales, Issei le mostro el cariño la calidez que un ser humano pudiera sentir por otro, aunque su nuevo trato la confundió y la asusto, logro acostumbrarse, ella sabía que siempre le estaría agradecida a aquel castaño que le había robado el… corazón

Así es, Sylvie se había enamorado de Hyudou Issei

El problema era declararse, el parecía cerrado, por miedo al rechazo se guardaba los sentimientos internos que tenia, pero siempre…siempre ayudaría a Issei cuando lo requiera.

Ella al agarrar la carta leyó lo siguiente

" _Sylvie_

 _Me fui a trabajar, regresare hasta la tarde, por favor cuida la casa y pórtate bien_

 _Issei"_

Ella al terminar de leer, tendió su cama y se puso a limpiar la casa, después iría a la tienda, puesto que ella quería cocinarle algo delicioso a su amo, quería sorprenderle, aunque con una comida no bastaba para pagarle todo lo que a echo por ella, podría pagar de poco a poco, y demostrar el cariño y agradecimiento al castaña.

…

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde, el turno de trabajo de Issei había terminado, el día estuvo ocupado, pero pudo dar un suspiro de alivio y relajación, ya se encontraba guardando sus cosas, el jamás se mudo de la ciudad, trabaja en una clínica en la ciudad de Kuoh, al fijarse en la ventana, podía apreciar que estaba lloviendo, una fuerte tormenta azotaba la ciudad, el solo tomo su paraguas y salió del consultorio yendo hacia su auto.

Se encontraba ya en la parte del bosque, quería llegar rápido, Sylvie estaba sola, aunque no lo quisiera admitir el tenia ciertos sentimientos por ella, pues la joven la ha ayudado en la casa, y a pasado tiempo con ella, pero claro trata de eliminar aquellos sentimientos por una razón…

Rías

Aunque ella se fuera, el juro serle fiel a su recuerdo, y estar con Sylvie o sentir algo por ella sería como ponerle el cuerno a Rías, siempre que pensaba en Sylvie o cuando pasa tiempo con ella, siempre se siente culpable.

Mientras iba manejando pudo divisar a una persona con unas bolsas de plástico, al parecer le pesaba puesto que las estaba arrastrando, Issei se acerco para poder ayudar

-Oiga necesita ayuda- pregunto Issei, pero cuando se acerco mas reconoció esas ropas, era…

-SYLVIE-

En efecto, aquella chica bajo la lluvia arrastrando las bolsas era Sylvie.

-Sylvie que haces te vas a resfriar- dijo Issei saliendo del auto y quitándose su abrigo para ponérselo a Sylvie, ella volteo ver a Issei y le dio una sonrisa

-Amo… lo siento, es que había bajado al pueblo para comparar cosas para la cena… quería sorprenderlo… quería hacerlo feliz-

Issei se sorprendió ante tal respuesta, hacerlo feliz…

-Entra al auto, yo te ayudo con eso-

Issei metió a Sylvie al auto junto con las bolsas

…

Ya en la casa, Sylvie tomo una ducha mientras Issei preparaba la cena, preparo una lasaña

Ya después de un rato, ambos se encontraban comiendo en el comedor, el silencio era incomodo para ambos hasta que Issei decidió romper el silencio

-Sylvie, ¿Por qué fuiste a comprar las cosas tu sola?- pregunto Issei llamando la atención de la Loli, ella dejo el tenedor y empezó a hablar

-Amo, usted ha hecho tanto por mí que yo sentía la necesidad de agradecerle y pensé que hacerle la cena todos los días era una forma de pagarle, a pesar de que cuando fui a comprar se azoto la tormenta, tenía que llevar todos los ingredientes, no me importo que tanto me pesaran, si a usted le gustaba mi comida y sonriera al comerla, seria más que una recompensa por mi esfuerzo-

Issei se puso un poco rojo por esas palabras, ella quería agradecerle, Issei se levanto, con una sonrisa le empezó a acariciar la cabeza a Sylvie

-Gracias- dijo Issei levantando su plato para lavarlo

Ambos terminaron su cena, Issei lavo los platos, después d eso ambos se iban a dormir.

-Ahh rías, muchas cosas me han pasado, perdóname, creo que me estoy enamorando de mi esclava, pero… no te preocupes, te seré fiel hasta la muerte, aunque, ella… Rías ya no se qué pensar, estoy confundido- dijo Issei hablándole a una foto de Rías y acostándose finalmente

…

Ya en la mañana Issei se preparaba para otro día de trabajo, pero antes de irse Sylvie bajaba por las escaleras

-Ma-maestro- dijo Sylvie débilmente

-Um? Que pasa- pregunto Issei

-Me…me siento mal…- después Sylvie se desplomo en el suelo, por suerte Issei logro alcanzarla para que no cayera

-SYLVIE, QUE TIENES- Issei puso su mano en la frente de Sylvie

-Mierda tienes fiebre-

…

Continuara

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR: AQUÍ ESTA LA 3 ACTUALIZACION Y RESPONDERE A UN COMENTARIO**

 **PARA TRYNMANDER95: GRACIAS POR EL APOYO NO DEFRAUDARE CON EL FIC**

 **PARA INCURSIO 123: GRACIAS INENTARE A HACERLO DE TU AGRADO COMPLETO**

 **PARA THEDEVILZERO: AGRADESCO QUE SIGAS EL FIC**

 **PARA WOLFSDRAGEN: X 2 :,v**

 **PARA EL DRAGONCOLORADO16: GRACIAS POR LA SUERTE**

 **PARA LA FANTASIA FINAL DE KEFKA: AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTINUACION**

 **PARA ALE OTONAKI: GRACIAS JAMAS EH TENIDO UN FAN**

 **PARA .946: IGUAL GRACIAS POR TU APOYO**

 **PARA GUEST: INTENTARE ADAPTARLO CON DXD IY TAMBIEN VEO A KHALATRAS Y A COUNIL**

 **PARA I SERKIYUUTEI I: GRACIAS**

 **PARA KEV: TE LAS RESPONDERE EN EL ORDEN QUE LAS MANDASTE**

 **1.- SI**

 **2.- SI**

 **3.- NO**

 **PARA BASARA2002: COF COF GRACIAS COF COF AQUÍ ESTA COF COF LA ACTUALIZACION**

 **PARA ANTIFANBOY: NO SERA HAREM, PARA PERDER SU SUEÑO LO VERAS PRONTO, SI SIGUE SIENDO SOBRE NATURAL Y EL PODER SE VERA EN PROXIMOS CAPITULOS**

 **PARA BLACK998: GRACIAS Y VERAS QUE LA HISTORIA CAMBIARA**

 **ES TODO ASI QUE ME DESPIDO**

 **SALUDOS**

 **/ DEKER /**


	4. Chapter 4

…

 **TEACHING FEEILING DXD (VIVIENDO CON MI ESCLAVA)**

…

 _-¿Para qué nos trajiste aquí Issei?- preguntaba una chica castaña de 2 coletas_

 _-Antes de empezar ¿Por qué ya no nos haces caso Issei?- pregunto una chica de cabello azul y mechón verde_

 _-Issei-sama, siento que ya no nos quieres- dijo una rubia con coletas en forma de taladro_

 _-Bueno… ese es el punto, de eso quiero hablar hoy con ustedes- dijo Issei_

 _Estamos en un café en la ciudad de Kuoh, en cierta mesa se encuentras sentado el castaño de nombre hyudou Issei, pero no estaba solo, tenía en su mesa a su supuesto harem, conformado por Himejima Akeno, Asia Argento, Ravel Phoenix, Toujo Koneko, Shoudo Irina, Xenovia Quarta (Creo que ese era su apellido de Xenovia) y Rossweisei, las había citado a este lugar para hablar de algo muy importante._

 _-Oye Issei-kun, ¿También me tomaras como tu prometida?- pregunto Akeno mirando a Issei con cara pervertida_

 _-Si yo también quiero ser tu prometida- dijo Asia_

 _-También yo quiero ser la prometida de senpai- dijo Koneko comiendo un helado_

 _-Escuchen, escuchen, déjenme terminar lo que les quiero decir- dijo Issei callando a todas, tomo un sorbo a su bebida._

 _-Miren, agradezco que todas me hayan mostrado sus sentimientos la verdad, gracias por la confianza que pude sentir en cada una de ustedes, y el apoyo dado.- dijo Issei_

 _-Pero...-_

 _¿Pero?- pregunto Xenovia_

 _-Miren, esas cosas del harem si lo pienso bien no es lo mío, pues si lograra tenerlo, no podría atenderlas a todas, me pedirán todas atención, yo no tengo problemas con eso, es solo que unas pensaran que quiero más a otra o que las menosprecio, eso causaría conflictos y además de eso, no quiero peleas-_

 _-¿Qué quieres decir Issei-kun?- pregunto Irina con preocupación ya que se imaginaba que respondería_

 _-Quiero que respeten mi relación con Rías, bueno… es que solo puedo estar con una, así que…-_

 _De repente Akeno golpea la mesa_

 _-Que quieres decir con una, ¿Acaso no bastamos o no somos lo suficientemente buenas para ti?- dijo Akeno levantando la voz haciendo que todos miren a la mesa de donde esta Issei y las demás_

 _-No quise decir eso, es solo que, bueno… ella fue quien me devolvió la vida y…- pero fue callado rápidamente_

 _-Claro Issei como si todas nosotras jamás hubiéramos arriesgado la vida por ti, ahora nos vas a desechar ¿No?- parecía más exaltada y furiosa_

 _-Cálmate Akeno… trata de ser mas silenciosa- decía Issei en un intento en falso de calmar a Akeno_

 _-A CLARO, AHORA ESTOY HISTERICA ¿NO? QUE TIENE RIAS QUE NOSOTRAS NO TENGAMOS-_

 _-Etto…-_

 _-¿SERA PORQUE ASIA NO ESTAN TAN PECHUGONA CON RIAS?, ¿SERA PORQUE KONEKO PARECE UNA NIÑA A COMPARACION DE ELLA? ¿O PORQUE YO TE REVIVIMOS?- Akeno había armado un espectáculo que todo mundo había venido a ver._

 _-Es que la amo…_

 _-…-_

 _-…-_

 _-Ya veo, así que nosotras ya no valemos nada para ti- dijo Akeno mientras su cabello tapaba sus ojos mientras se iba del café_

 _-No espera…- dijo Issei pero Akeno se había ido_

 _-Issei-san, creo será mejor que… ya no nos veamos… no puedo aguantar… esto…- dijo Asia en lagrimas para irse corriendo_

 _-ASIA- Grito Issei levantándose de su lugar_

 _-Issei-senpai… pensé que sentía algo por mi- dijo Koneko levantándose de su lugar_

 _-E-espera- Issei sabía que hablar de esto con ellas no sería asunto fácil, pero esto… se le había salido de control_

 _-Issei, creo que nos regresamos- dijo Irina_

 _-No esperen- dijo Issei intentando agarrar a Irina_

 _-NO ME TOQUES- el grito hizo que Issei retrocediera para ver a un Irina llorando_

 _-No me toques… quiero estar sola- e Irina se fue sin decir mas_

 _-…- Xenovia se fue_

 _Issei volteo alrededor, toda la gente presente veía de mala manera al castaño como si hubiera hecho algo malo, entre murmuros se escuchaba -¿Cómo puede jugar con los sentimientos de ellas? Pero qué tipo tan malo, es de lo peor_

 _Solo Rossweisei se quedo tranquila sentada viendo la escena provocada, solo dio un sorbo a su café y espero a que Issei se sentara. El cual se sentó mirando al suelo con una mirada perdida_

 _-Issei- comenzó la peli albina llamando la atención del castaño_

 _-Creo que esto debiste tomarlo en cuenta mucho tiempo antes de que todas se empezaran a ilusionar contigo, debiste dejarles en claro que tu corazón solo le pertenecía a Rías, así hubieras evitado todas esta reacciones por ellas- dijo volviendo a tomar de su café_

 _-En ese tiempo… no sabía lo que querías, solo tenía sueños y ambiciones que no valían la pena, se que debí decirles, pero cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado solo de Rías, las demás también ya estaban enamoradas de mi- dijo mirando al suelo_

 _Rossweisei por su parte se levanto de su lugar dejando un poco de dinero._

 _-Bueno Issei yo por mi parte dejare lo que me corresponde pagar , espero que te vaya bien en 3 y tengas un buen futuro, adiós Issei- dijo Rossweisei para irse_

 _Issei solo pensaba en todo lo que paso, era oficial, ahora todas lo odian, ni siquiera se quería presentarse a la casa, sabía que cosas le podrían venir, se llevo la mano a la frente y se tallo los ojos, mientras una persona dejaba volantes en las mesas y dejo un en el de Issei, quito su mano y lo leyó_

" _Centro universitario Kuoh, la mejor educación, mejores oportunidades, licenciaturas y maestrías, técnico, ingeniero,_ _MEDICINA_ , inicia tu futuro aquí.

-¿ _Medicina?, parece una buena opción- dijo Issei tratando de animarse_

 _-A quien engaño, soy de lo peor-_

 _Todo se torna blanco_

…

-Tranquila Sylvie recuéstate yo voy por medicinas-

Dijo Issei mientras recostaba a Sylvie que estaba con lo que parecía un resfriado, Issei se preocupo ya que no parece un resfriado cualquiera

-Amo… lamento los problemas causados- dijo Sylvie débilmente

-No, no te disculpes, no es tu culpa, ya verás que pronto estarás bien- dijo Issei mientras ponía un pañuelo mojado para bajar la fiebre de Sylvie.

Issei parecía preocupado con Sylvie, le tomo la temperatura, era de 40°, esto ya era preocupante, el no recordaba que una gripe o resfriado te pudiera provocar tanta fiebre

-Algo mas debes de tener, no creo que solo sea una fiebre- decía Issei

Se le ocurrió ir por su equipo médico a la clínica, así podría determinar que tiene, pero al mismo tiempo no quería dejarla sola, temía por que algo malo le pudiera pasa, pero si no era una gripe y era otra enfermedad, bueno por ahora no habría que tener tantas conclusiones, habría que esperar.

…

Día 1

Un día había pasado desde que Sylvie se enfermo, antes era solo la fiebre, ahora un ataque de tos le empezó a dar, era ligera tos seca, así que Issei siempre traía agua tibia para que Sylvie pudiera tomar, también traía comida fácil de digerir, como sopa, puré, entre otras cosas.

-Amo…-

-¿Si?-

-No… no tiene que preocuparse mucho por mi… solo… debo descansar-

-Quisiera creerte, pero la gravedad de tus síntomas dicen lo contrario, tengo que ir a trabajar, así que debes quedarte en cama, vuelvo en un rato Sylvie.- dijo saliendo de su habitación

Tomo las llaves de su auto y se fue a la clínica.

El día fue flojo, no había mucho que hacer, solo como 7 personas vinieron a consulta, eso le alegro ya que no había mucha gente enferma, así que se podía regresar a casa más temprano, por lo que decidió cerrar la clínica, ya una vez cerrada paso por el mercado, compro algunos medicamentos, hasta que se encontró con alguien.

-Buenos días doctor-

-Tú eres…-

-Si, lamento no presentarme Dr. Hyudou, mi nombre es Ferrum, bueno si se pregunta, estoy de paso vendiendo algunas cosas, ya sabe, como comerciante estoy de un lugar a otro con pedidos y comprando cosas interesantes, en fin, todo un trabajo bien movido… ¿Y qué hay de usted Dr.?, como le está yendo con su pequeña esclava- pregunto Ferrum

-Bueno, se ha portado bien, es una buena compañía- dijo Issei

-¿Compañía? Se refiere a…- fue interrumpido rápidamente

-NO- Grito Issei rojo

-No se preocupe, después de todo es su esclava, bueno tengo que irme, espero que nos volvamos a ver, hasta luego Dr. Hyudou-

Y el hombre se fue sin decir mas, Hyudou miro su reloj, ya eran las 6:00 de la tarde por lo que decidió irse a la casa

…

Cuando estaba en la puerta de su casa escucho unos fuertes tosidos, así que el entro rápidamente para ver a Sylvie, cuando llego, ahí estaba ella, en su cama pero tosía mucho, ella se tapaba con un trapito blanco.

-SYLVIE, TRANQUILA YA VOLVI- Dijo Issei

-Amo… ha vuelto*Cof* me alegra- dijo Sylvie tosiendo poco pero mirando a Issei con una sonrisa

Issei le acaricio la mejilla, pero al mirar el trapito de Sylvie, pudo notar manchas de sangre en el.

-Sylvie… el trapo…-

-Ah, parece que vomite un poco de sangre, es que… tanta tos seca-

Issei estaba espantado, esto ya no era un resfriado, sabía que era algo pero ¿Cómo saber qué es lo que tiene? Este caso es algo que nunca se había enfrentado, aunque… por su mente paso alguien que podría ayudarle.

-Sylvie, voy a hacer una llamada telefónica- dijo saliendo del cuarto hacia un teléfono que estaba conectado

-¿Hola?-

…

Día 7

-Eran las 6 de la mañana Issei se encontraba en su clínica más temprano, ¿Razón? Estaba pegando un cartel que decía

" _LA CLINICA ESTA CERRADA HASTA NUEVO AVISO, DISCULPE LAS MOLESTIAS_

 _ATTE: DR. HYUDOU ISSEI."_

La razón para poner el cartel, es porque Issei se despertó en la noche ya que a Sylvie le agarro un ataque de tos, pero venia con un poco de sangre, así que se alarmo y decidió quedarse con ella.

Ya regresaba a casa y Sylvie estaba tosiendo de nuevo, la enfermedad estaba resistiéndose a los medicamentos impuestos por Issei.

-Tranquila Sylvie ya pedí ayuda- dijo Issei

*Toc* *Toc*

-Issei bajo a atender y ahí estaba, una señorita de pelo rubio y ondulado, con un buen cuerpo, con una bata medica, suéter rosa y falsa café hasta las rodillas, con ojos verdes.

-Buenos días Dr. Argento-

Si, se traba de nada más y nada menos que Asia argento, ella después de graduarse de la prepa recibió una beca para irse a estudiar al extranjero, así que la tomo, y se dedico a la medicina igual que Issei, se graduó hace 3 años y aparte recibe buena ayuda por su sacred gears, aunque ella todavía guarda resentimiento a Issei.

-Hola Dr. Hyudou- dijo sin mucha expresión en su rostro y un tono indiferente

-Pase-

La rubia paso dejando sus cosas en el sillón de la sala

-Y bueno ¿Cuál es la urgencia?- pregunto

Issei la guio hacia el cuarto de Sylvie la cual estaba durmiendo.

-Aquí es ella, empezó su enfermedad hace 2 días, confundiéndose con un resfriado, pero paso a hacer algo más grave, puesto que yo no se que puede ser y usted es viróloga podría ayudarme a detectar que es lo que tiene- dijo Issei

Asia suspiro para quitarse la bata, asegurándose de que estuviera dormida, fue hacia la cama de Sylvie mientras invocaba su Sacred Gear

-Que es de ti- pregunto la rubia sin ver b a Issei

-Bueno… es un tanto complicado de explicar- dijo Issei

-Vaya así que reemplazaste a Rías ¿No?

Ese comentario hizo que Issei se molestara

-Como se espera de ti, primero enamoras a la gente y después las cambias por otras, pobre Rías, debería estar ahora retorciéndose en su tumba-

[BOOST]

-Mmm… y ahora que ¿Me vas a matar?- volteo a ver a Issei con frialdad

Issei ya tenía la boosted gear invocada

-NO TIENES DERECHO A HABLAR DE RIAS EN ESTA CASA- Issei tenía los ojos verdes como si la energía de la boosted gears se estuviera apoderando de él.

-Sera mejor que te calmes, podrías despertar a esta chica, ahora si me disculpas veré que es lo que tiene- finalizo la discusión mientras un brillo verde provocado por la Sacred Gear de hacia rodeaba a Sylvie, Issei dejo que su furia parase para guardar su guantelete, después de unos minutos hacia se levanto

-¿Y qué es lo que tiene?- pregunto Issei

Asia voltea a ver a Issei con cara preocupada

-Issei, esta enfermedad jamás la había visto, parece un virus nuevo el que esa atacando su sistema inmunológico, está relacionado con la influenza, al parecer esta chica no tenia alimentación adecuada hace unos meses, además de falta de cuidado en su cuerpo y su salud- termino

-¿Pero se puede hacer algo no?- Dijo Issei preocupado

-Issei parece no hay cura, me temo…-

-TEMES QUE- Grito Issei

-Temo que no más de esta noche para que termine su vida, su cuerpo es débil, por eso después de esta noche no vivirá más-

-…-

Issei sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, eso quería decir… ¿Qué Sylvie moriría?

-Gracias-

-Perdón Issei, bueno me retiro- dijo Asia tomando sus cosas para salir de la casa, Issei por su parte estaba en estado de Shock, Sylvie se despertó por una fuerte tos, Issei salió de su trance para ver a la pequeña en un ataque fuerte de tos, sentía que su alma se desgarraba al ver a Sylvie dañada y sin que él pudiera hacer nada, ya… ya no sabía qué hacer, ya no le quedaba nada as, solo esperar a que la naturaleza siguiera su curso.

-Amo… que pasa…-

-Nada S Sylvie-

-¿Por qué no fue a trabajar hoy amo?

-Prefiero estar aquí contigo-

Aunque no se viera evitaba que su voz se oyera cortada y que sus ojos se pusieran llorosos, de pronto…

-Sylvie, ¿Qué te parece si ordeno un poco de comida y vemos unas pelis?-

-Eso me gustaría amo… pero… ¿No será mucho?-

-Para nada, solo quiero pasar una tarde contigo- dijo Issei sonriendo haciendo que Sylvie tuviera un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

Issei ordeno comida china mientras veían una película llamada _**Demonio o Angeloid**_ , después de eso se la pasaron platicando, bueno no tanto ya que a Sylvie derrepente le daba sus ataques de tos, fue una tarde entretenida.

Al poco rato Sylvie se sentía cansada por lo que Issei se iba a dormir

-Amo-

-¿Si?-

-Muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, me ha dado comida, ropa muy bonita y tardes muy agradables-

A Issei le dolían esas palabras

-No agradezcas, eres alguien importante para mí así que es como una muestra de afecto-

-Amo… bueno… mañana me gustaría ir al bosque a pasear... y si no es mucha molestia, podemos tener… una… cita- decía Sylvie

Issei sentía cada vez más dolor en su pecho, sabía muy bien que eso no podría pasar.

-Claro, ¿Por qué una cita?-

-…-

-…-

-Amo, ha hecho mucho por mí que… termine sintiendo algo muy profundo hacia usted, que jamás eh sentido… mucha gente habla de esto… bueno… la palabra correcta es… Amo… LE AMO-

Grito Sylvie, mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente y con las mejillas bien rojas, Issei tenía dolor en la garganta, sentía que en cualquier punto podría romperse

-Sylvie… También te amo-

(How To Save a Life: Recomendada para esta parte)

Sylvie sentía que su mundo se movía lento, escucho bien ¿No?, le dijo que también le amaba, una gran felicidad invadió su corazón, haciendo que ella llorara

-Amo…-

Issei fue a donde estaba Sylvie para…

Besarle.

Sylvie se sorprendió, pero se dejo llevar

-Amo… esto es como un sueño- dijo feliz

CO COF COF

-Tocio más sangre haciendo que Issei se espantara

-SYLVIE-

-Amo… me siento más débil- dijo Sylvie con una sonrisa

-Shhh todo está bien Sylvie-

-Amo… lo veo todo negro, ¿Se fue la luz?-

-Si-

-Que vergüenza, estamos solos-

-S-si-

-Amo-

-Llamame Issei-

-Issei… me alegra estar con usted, jamás me sentí tan protegida y querida como cuando estoy con usted-

-Tam-tambien me alegro-

-Issei…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Puedo… ser… tú… novia?-

-Si… si puedes-

-te amo-

-Yo también-

En eso a Sylvie se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente

-¿Sylvie?-

Sylvie estaba sonriendo mientras una sonrisa

-No espera… Sylvie despierta… SYLVIE… SYLVIEEEEEEEEEEEE, NOOOOOOO-

UN grito desgarrador se oyó en la casa de Hyudou Issei, tras el grito un llanto desgarrador se hizo presente

-SYLVIE NO, NO NO, NO TE MUERAS POR FAVOR, TENEMOS QUE IR AL BOSQUE A PASEAR ¿RECUERDAS? TENEMOS QUE VIRVIE NUEVOS RECUERDOS TU Y YO JUNTOS, POR FAVOR SYLVIE….¡SYLVIEEEEE¡

Issei abrazaba con más fuerza a Sylvie

-POR FAVOR, DARIA MI VIDA SI LO QUISIERAS, PERO, DESPIERTA, TE AMO, DESPIERTA, DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAAA-

…

Y al final un aura verde rodeo a Issei y a Sylvie…

…

Continuara

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR: GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA AQUÍ**

 **AHORA UNA PISTA**

 **¿Qué CREEN QUE SIGNIFICQUE LA PALABRA QUE SUBRAYE CON NEGRITAS Y CON LINEA?**

 **ES TODO**

 **SALUDOS**

 **/ DEKER /**


	5. Chapter 5

**TEACHING FEELING DXD (VIVIENDO CON MI ESCLAVA)**

 _-¿Estas nerviosos Issei-kun?- decía un rubio_

 _-Claro que si galancito, es mi primera vez haciendo esto- respondió el castaño_

 _Nos encontramos en un salón elegante, hay muchos nobles y personas reunidas, en su mayoría demonios, sip, en realidad estamos en el salón principal de un castillo, el castillo de los gremory, hay muchos demonios, en su mayoría , de clase alta, habían muchas sillas y Ajuka se parado con un libro, Issei s encontraba parado frente a Ajuka con un traje negro y una rosa en el pecho, sin contar de la presencia de los 4 maous actuales, la razón por la cual se reúnen se sabrá a continuación…_

 _Tu…tututu…tu…TU.._

 _La melodía empezaba a sonar, todos los presentes sentados se levantaron para recibir a la persona que estaba pasando en la puerta de atrás, se trataba de una chica de 18 años aparentemente, con un hermoso pelo rojo, de tonalidad carmesí, unos hermosos ojos azules, con una gran figura excepcional, vestía un hermoso vestido blanco, un poco ajustado, llevaba algunos moños blancos en la parte de la cintura, su velo cubría el rostro, Issei sentía su corazón palpitar como nunca lo hubiera hecho, sentía felicidad, estaba en la etapa más feliz de su vida, estaba a punto de hacer lo que siempre quiso hacer…_

 _Casarse…_

 _-Queridos hermanos, damas, caballeros, demonios y maous, estamos aquí reunidos para ver como Rías Gremory y Hyudou Issei unen sus vidas en frente de las 3 facciones, aquí también serafines, ángeles caídos, los arcángeles y jefes de grigory velaremos por su felicidad eterna ,empieza hyudou- hablo Ajuka_

 _Issei volteo al frente de Rías y comenzó a hablar_

 _-Te conocí en la escuela, en la borde de mi muerte apareciste como mi salvadora, jurándote lealtad por siempre, alguna vez vinieron por tu pero luche por tu libertad, problemas y enemigos aparecieron, pero con nuestra unión podemos afrontarlo todo, esto solo será el comienzo de una bella historia, de un hermoso cuento de amor, así que, yo Hyudou Issei te tomo a ti, Rías Gremory, como mi legitima esposa, en lo que será los nuevos retos, nuevos conflictos, pero sé que contigo a mi lado los pasaremos juntos y ni la muerte misma nos podrá separar-_

 _Kiba se acerco a Issei con un anillo, el cual tomo Issei y se lo puso a Rías, ella comenzó a hablar_

 _-Alguna vez te llegue a ver como mi hermanito idiota, conforme pasaron los días, empezó a desarrollar otros sentimientos, a pesar de que una vez perdiste contra Raiser y no despertaste por 2 días, lograste venir durante la fiesta de compromiso, rescatándome, fue a ti quien di mi primer beso, fue tu carisma y tu amabilidad lo que me hizo enamorarme de ti, tu valentía al enfrentarte a enemigos como Kobabiel, Loki o Shamael me impresionaba, la ves que moriste por el veneno fue de los momentos más tristes de mi vida, pero ahora está aquí conmigo y por eso Hyudou Issei te tomo como mi esposo para siempre despertar y dormir contigo, pasar cada minuto de mi vida a tu lado y siempre compartir mi felicidad a tu lado-_

 _En eso se acerco Rossweisei con un anillo dándoselo a Rías la cual se lo puso a Issei_

 _-Con estas palabras dichas y nosotros los jefes de la facciones, hemos atestiguado el momento en que el la heredera de la destrucción y el actual Seerkiyuitei unen sus vidas en una sola, así que sean felices, y que jamás los separe, eh dicho-_

 _Después Issei le quito el velo a Rías, se vieron un momento a los ojos y se besaron, mientras los invitados aplaudían, los líderes estaban felices, la boda fue transmitida por todo el inframundo, aunque de la nobleza gremory solo fueron Kiba, Gaspar y Rossweisei._

 _-Issei ¿Estaremos juntos para siempre? –_

 _-Juntos siempre Rías-_

 _-Ddraig-_

 _ **-[QUE SUCEDE SOCIO]-**_

 _De pronto el boosted gear aparece_

 _-Ddraig, creo que te has ganado un descanso, hemos vencido a todas las amenazas, por ahora puedes dormir en paz- decía Issei_

 _-_ _ **[TU QUE HARAS SOCIO DE AHORA EN ADELANTE]-**_

 _-Bueno, me eh empezado los estudios en la escuela de medicina, así que terminare mi carrera y me pondré a trabajar, puesto que tengo que mantener a Rías… además de que voy a querer formar una familia con ella-_

 _ **-[JA ESPERO QUE LOS NIÑOS NO SALGAN IGUAL QUE SU PADRE]-**_

 _-OYE QUE QUISISTE DECIR LAGARTIJA GIGANTE-_

 _ **-[JAJAJA, BUENO SOCIO ME HIRE A HIBERNAR, RECUERDA ESTO, CUANDO ALGUN DIA OCURRA UNA AMENAZA, DESPERTARE Y VOLVEREMOS A LA ACCION]-**_

 _-Espero que así sea-_

 _ **-[HASTA LUEGO ISSEI]-**_

 _-adiós Ddraig-_

 _Todo se vuelve blanco_

… _._

-¿Uh?-

Issei despertaba con los parpados pesados, la luz del sol le picaba, volteo a sus alrededores, lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo de una pequeña chica de 15 años.

Sylvie

Entonces Issei recordó lo que paso aquella noche, la noche en que ella dejo la tierra, yéndose al reino de Michael-sama

-Sylvie…SYLVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

Issei agarro el cuerpo de Sylvie mientras lloraba como nunca jamás lo había hecho

 **-[SOCIO]-**

-¿Dra-ddraig?-

 **-[A PASADO UNOS 3 AÑOS DESDE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE HABLAMOS, FUE UNA BUENA SIESTA, ¿HA PASADO ALGO MIENTRAS ESTABA EN HIBERNACION?… ¿QUIEN ES LA NIÑA?]-**

-Yo…-

 **-[NO ME DIGAS, DEJA ENTRO EN TUS MEMORIAS]-**

La gema verde se apago por unos momentos y se volvió encender

- **[YA VEO, DESPUES MURIO RIAS, VIVISTE COMO MEDICO, UN CLIENTE TUYO TE PAGO CON UNA LOLI, DESPUES TE ENCARIÑASTE Y ESA LOLI SE MURIO DE UNA RARA ENFREMEDAD, POR LO QUE VEO ESTAS MAS DEZTROSADO QUE DE COSTRUMBRE]-**

-Me quiero morir…-

 **-[SOCIO NO DIGAS ESO, MIRA HAY UNA FORMA DE REVIVIR A SYLVIE]-**

Issei abrió los ojos como plato al oír esas palabras, un pequeño brillo apareció en sus ojos.

-ENSEIO?

- **[SI, PERO PARA ESO DEBES ESTAR DISPUESTO A TODO]-**

 **-** SI LO QUE SEA-

 **-[BUENO A UN PORTADOR MIO ANTIGUO LE PASO ALGO SIMILAR A LO TUYO, ASI QUE EL FUE DIRECTAMENTE POR SU ALMA, EN POCAS PALABRAS, ISSEI, PARA RECUPERAR A SYLVIE TIENES QUE IR A HABLAR CON MIGUEL… O… TENDRAS QUE QUITARSELA A LA FUERZA]-**

-…-

 **-[…]-**

-¡Y QUE COÑO ESTAMOS ESPERANDO ELMO VAMONOS!-

 **-[QUE AGRESIVIDAD]**

…

En una oficina de blanco, vemos a un cierto rubio ordenando unos papeles, tiene una areola en la cabeza, y actualmente es el representante del cielo.

-SEÑOR-

Entraba un angel guardián

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?-

-Miguel-sama, el Serkiyuutei quiere a hablar con usted-

A Miguel literalmente se le cayeron los pantalones, hace tiempo que Issei Hyudou no mostraba su cara en frente de los ángeles.

-Dile que pase, y por favor, llama a Irina, le encantara esta noticia-

 **Puertas del cielo**

-Vaya la verdad es que me siento muy raro al venir aquí-

 **-[JAJAJA, POR FAVOR, SI AQUÍ HEMOS VENIDO VARIAS VECES]-**

-Yo deje de venir hace 3 años-

- **[… vaya… eso explica muchas cosas]-**

Un angel se dirigía a abrir el cielo.

-Miguel-sama solicita su entrada-

-Muchas Gracias-

El angel escoltaba a Issei hasta la entrada de la mansión del líder de los ángeles, por su puesto estaba aquel líder esperándolo ya en la entrada, ya frente a frente Miguel puso una sonrisa.

-Issei, hace mucho tiempo que no venias a vernos-

-3 años para ser precisos, 3 años en que me deje de involucrar con las 3 facciones- dijo Issei con una ligera frialdad

-Vamos no seas frio, pasa, pasa-

Ambos entraron a la sala de estar. Un sirviente preparo una aza de té para cada uno.

-Dime ¿A qué se debe tu visita? ¿Supongo que quieres algo no?-

Issei dejo el té en la mesa que había y se dispuso a hablar.

-Miguel-sama, le seré directo, la verdad es que necesito un favor de usted-

-Y dime Issei, ¿Cuál serias es favor?-

-Hace unas horas, tal vez san Pedro haya registrado una nueva alma que entro al paraíso, necesito que por favor pueda volver a la vida, su nombre es Sylvie-

Miguel dejo el té y se levanto

-Lo siento Issei, una vez que un alma entra no puedo dejarla regresar-

Issei se sentía molesto por la respuesta, lanzo la mesa e invoco la boosted gear

-¡Vamos¡ Qué no puede ser un pago por todo lo que eh hecho por las facciones?

 _-_ Cálmate Issei, será mejor que te vayas, no quiero problemas contigo-

Atrás de Issei había muchos guardias apuntándole

-GRACIAS POR NADA-

Issei volteo e hizo un lado a los guardias, pero al abrir la puerta, encontró a la persona que menos esperaba.

-¿Issei-kun?-

-Irina…-

Irina se acerco a abrazar a Issei, el no correspondió por obvias razones

-ISSEI-KUN, ME ALGRE VERTE DE NUEVO-

-Buenas tardes Irina, bueno yo me tengo que ir así que me retiro- dijo Issei apartando a Irina

-No espera- dijo Irina agarrando de la manga a Issei, el solo la miro pero después se agito bruscamente soltándose del agarre de Irina, para después irse del lugar.

-…- Irina se había quedado sin palabras

…

- **[Y AL FINAL ESE ARCANGEL NO NOS QUIZO AYUDAR]-**

-Pues ni modo, Ddraig tendremos que ejecutar el plan B-

…

SECUESTRAR EL AMA DE MI SYLVIE

 **CONTINUARA**

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR: GRACIAS POR LEER LAMENTO LO CORTO DEL CAP, EL SIG SERA MAS LARGO**

 **ATTE**

 **/DEKER/**


End file.
